1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable furniture, and in particular, to inflatable furniture having chambers filled with liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable furniture, such as sofas, chairs, mattresses, sleeping bags, sleeping mats, futons and similar products have become very popular in recent times. Some of these furniture items are inflatable, which renders them more convenient for use because they can be deflated to a smaller profile for storage or transportation.
Unfortunately, these inflatable furniture items are not very comfortable. For example, inflatable mattresses provide a firm base for the user to sleep on, but is not very comfortable because a fully inflated mattress is very firm and does not conform to the user's body. Specifically, the inner chamber of a fully inflatable mattress is completely filled with air so that the surfaces of the mattress are not compliant to a user's body.
Thus, there still remains a need to provide portable furniture which is comfortable for the user, convenient to use, and easy to store.